


pizza and rainy days

by artsycat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, some sexiness i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: Mikasa has had a bad day, and Eren most likely has a foot fetish. It’s not what you think. Modern AU.





	pizza and rainy days

There is cold, uneaten pizza left on the counter, and Mikasa’s bra sits beside it. She moans openly as Eren’s tongue makes its way down to her breastbone and she runs her hands through his hair, pushing him down, down, down until she can’t hear herself speak anymore.

Days that end like this are never bad.

Kisses on the mouth, soft touches of fingertips, wonder and astonishment as she looks over his beauty. Yes, these days are never bad, no matter how it went. Mikasa always looks forward to them. It’s as if though Eren knows that she’s stressed, knows that she really isn’t feeling it today, and knows how to make it better.

He starts by ordering pizza. Of course, he always orders pizza.

And then he asks her what’s wrong, and she, as usual, says it’s nothing. He pushes her a little more, and eventually Mikasa gives in, telling him that her court case didn’t go too well, and she takes another slab of that too-much-cheese-too-much-sauce-not enough-dough pizza, and though it tastes awful, it melts in her mouth and tastes perfect.

And then Eren tells her that it’s okay, and kisses her hard, not caring about the pizza sauce on her face, and even on some occasions, licks it off of her. She doesn’t mind it though; it’s more funny than it is erotic. But it’s the one thing that manages to make Mikasa laugh, even if it is at the expense of Eren’s pout.

“I’m trying to be sexy here,” he’ll always say.

“You already are,” she says, and kisses him. Hard.

They always end up on the table somehow, but it seems right. After all, they never use the table to eat and maybe it’s a good thing, ‘cause Mikasa knows she doesn’t want to be thinking about sex while she’s having dinner. They never touch the counter though, that’s the one thing Eren manages to keep in his mind even when his dick has completely taken over it.

And so they fuck; lovingly and longingly and so sweetly that Mikasa never wants it to end. There’s always that perfect amount of shyness and comfort at the end, and her’s and Eren’s forehead touch, and she looks into his eyes and it always, always feels like the first time.

They kiss afterwards. It’s an unspoken rule and it’s never really sexual (they’re both too tired for another round). It’s usually on the cheek, or the forehead, or hands or usually, whenever Eren tries to be funny, even the feet. She kicks him in the face every time he does it though, it just tickles too much.

So she never really minds the bad days, or even the bad pizza. Life would be empty and boring without them. And she also doesn’t mind the feet kisses, they’re nice, even if they’re weird. At least someone appreciates her man-feet.

**Author's Note:**

> YE BOI (pls review i beg)


End file.
